dreadmirefandomcom-20200213-history
Swamp Mummy
Swamp mummies are animated corpses preserved by the highly acidic, low-oxygen water of ancient bogs. Physically, swamp mummies appear withered with their taught, dark skin soaked with moisture. Swamp mummies are normally animated by a woodland deity or through a spontaneous act of nature itself. The motivation of a Swamp Mummy varies with each, tending to run in line with the race and culture of the original creature (or animal). Swamp Mummy is a template that can be added to any corporeal creature. The creature, referred to hereafter as the “base creature,” changes its type to “undead (base creature).” It otherwise uses all the base creature’s statistics and special abilities except as noted here. Hit Dice: Increase to d12 Initiative: -1 (Dex) Speed: Reduce speed by 10 ft., but no lower than 10 ft. Armor Class: Natural armor changes to +8 if this is better than the base creature, otherwise no change. Attacks: Swamp mummies retain all attacks of the base creature or gain a 1d6 slam attack, whichever is more logical or greater in effect. Damage: Mummy rot may occur with a successful physical attack. Special Attacks: The Swamp Mummy retains all the special attacks of the base creature plus the special attacks below. Despair (Su): At the mere sight of a Swamp Mummy, the viewer must succeed at a Will save (DC 15) or be paralyzed with fear for 1d4 rounds. Whether or not the save is successful, that creature cannot be affected again by that Swamp Mummy’s despair ability for 24 hours. Mummy Rot (Su): Supernatural disease — touch, Fortitude save (DC 17), incubation period one day; damage 1d6 temporary Constitution. Unlike normal diseases, mummy rot continues until the victim reaches Constitution 0 (and dies) or receives a remove disease spell or similar magic. Special Qualities: A Swamp Mummy retains all the special qualities of the base creature, and gains damage reduction 5/+1, fire resistance 20 and undead type (its former type becomes its subtype). Undead: Immune to mind-influencing effects, poison, sleep, paralysis, stunning and disease. Not subject to critical hits, subdual damage, ability damage, energy drain nor death from massive damage. Resistant to Blows (Ex): Physical attacks deal only half damage to swamp mummies. Apply this effect before damage reduction. Cold Vulnerability (Ex): A Swamp Mummy takes double damage from cold attacks unless a save is allowed for half damage. In this case, a successful save halves the damage and a failure doubles it. Saves: Same as base creature. Abilities: Dexterity is reduced -4 (no lower than 1) and Charisma increases by +4. Undead have no Constitution score. If Strength of base creature is less than 17, it increases to 17, otherwise all stats are the same as base creature. Skills: Swamp mummies receive a +4 racial bonus to Hide, Listen (Wis), Move Silently (Dex), and Spot checks; otherwise all skills remain the same. Feats: Same as base creature. Environment: Any marsh Challenge Rating: Same as the base creature +2 Treasure: None Alignment: Usually neutral Advancement: Same as the base creature. Category:Template